Since the advent of socket wrenches, various devices have been developed to hold and store sockets in an orderly manner. The devices include tool cases, which may contain a molded insert with recesses into which sockets are stored, racks with protruding spring clips sized to fit into the square drive recess of sockets, sleeves with walls defining a narrowing channel into which sockets of varying sizes will fit, and other similar devices. While such devices may hold sockets, they are limited in organizing sockets. A user with many sockets, may be relegated to stacking storage devices, one upon another, or searching through various drawers or compartments of a tool chest to find the correct socket. Additionally, many of the devices do not provide adequate drainage when tools are used or left in the rain. Furthermore, they do not greatly facilitate locating the correct socket. Moreover, they are unsuitable for use with readily available storage crates, such as milk crates.
The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems and solving one or more of the needs as set forth above.